In this together
by vmcvey97
Summary: It's 5 years after Chloe and Aubrey graduated and Beca and Chloe are now married. What happens when they're hit with some bad news? How will they face it? This is my second story, please be gentle, sucky summary I know!
1. Discovery

_A.N: So this is my second fanfic, I got quite a lot of hate for my first one so please be gentle, thank you for reading this. There is a trigger warning for Cancer and terminal disease, I'd just like to say I've never suffered from this and I am far from an expert, everything in this is based on going through it as a friend and family member supporting someone with cancer and from some movies, so please don't take anything it says too seriously! As always this is just a work of fan fiction, I don't own the characters and all the mistakes are mine! Thank you for your time and reading any feedback is welcome!_

_Bbbrrrriiinnnggg bbbrrriiinnnggg..._

"Hello?"

"Chlo! It's Brey!"

"Brey? It's... 3am?! Why are you calling me? I'm in New York remember?"

"Chloe I know! I know!"

"Brey... what? Are you okay?"

"When was the last time you spoke to Beca?"

"Beca?"

"Yes Beca, your wife? The tiny one? The one you've been married to the past 4 years, since your 1 year anniversary? Chloe, for serious! When was the last time you spoke, as in _spoke _to Beca?"

"I... I... When she dropped me off at the airport on Sunday? Why? What's going on Brey? I - Is, she's okay right?!"

_Silence..._

"Brey?! For fucks sake Brey! What's going on?! Brey! Is Becs okay? Aubrey Michelle Posen! If you don't tell me why the fuck you've called me at 3 fucking a.m in the morning and are now asking about Beca I swear to god-"

"I - She - Chlo nobody has heard from her in days, Benji even called me to ask where she was! She hasn't been to work Chloe! I don't think Beca has missed a day at that bloody job since she got it and I can't get into your house and Stacy keeps calling her and your house phone but it just goes straight to voicemail and - fuck Chlo! What do I do?!"

"Bec- Oh - Fuck - Becs - What's happened - what's happened to her?"

"I don't know Chlo, but I think you should come home, I know this meeting thing is really important but-"

"Brey, flight times. NOW!"

"Umm, Stace, baby can you look up a flight for Chlo please? Okay, Chlo? How quick can you get to the airport?"

"I'm 20 minutes away"

"Hey Chloe"

"Hey Stacey"

"Is one in 4 hours good for you?"

"Yep, can you get me a ticket? I'll pay you back I promise"

"Chlo - it's Brey - Don't worry about it! Okay just pack up your stuff, we're faxing it to your hotel okay? Just go! We'll pick you up from the airport! I love you! See you soon!"

"Thanks Brey, I love you too!"

**10 hours later**

"Chlo! Over here!"

"Brey! Have you heard from her?!"

"Let's just get you home okay? Have you called her?"

"I - I looked at my phone for the first time since I got to New York at the airport and I had missed calls from her, I-I called her mobile and the house phone and there was just no answer, I don't know what to do Brey! What if something's happened to her! I can't loose her!"

"Come on, let's get you in the car."

The car ride to Chloe's and Beca's was tense, Chloe was ringing her hands the whole way whilst staring out the window. Thoughts were racing round her head of possible scenarios just making her more and more nervous. After about an hour the car slowed as Aubrey pulled up against the curb. Chloe looked out the window at the house, Beca had it built just for them a few months before the wedding, it was completely unexpected but the house was absolutely beautiful. Beca had let Chloe do all the interior decorating and the house was so completely _theirs. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Aubrey reaching across the car and grabbing Chloe's hand and giving it a soft squeeze accompanied by a comforting nod. Chloe smiled back and moved to get out of the car before quickly turning back to face Aubrey;

"Brey, can you give me 5 minutes and then come in?"

"Sure, Chlo! I'll be right here!"

Chloe got out the car and slowly walked up to the door, unsure of what she was going to discover inside. It took her a few moments to calm her shaking hands and slide the key into the lock.

"Becs! Baby, you here?"

_Silence_

"Becs! Can you hear me?"

_Nothing_

Chloe slowly walked into the kitchen, seeing nothing out of the peculiar she decided to go upstairs and check their bedroom. She took the stairs two at a time, upon reaching the closed bedroom door she slid her hand onto the cool door knob. Pushing the door open the room looked exactly like it had when she'd left, she walked in and ran her hand along their dresser. Noticing the bathroom door was slightly open she pushed it open further. What she saw made her knees give way and the breath catch in her throat. She heard someone screaming and a few seconds later she realised it was herself. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe.

"Chlo!"

Aubrey shot into the house and up the stairs towards her screaming best friend.

"Oh my god!"

**2 hours later**

"Family of Mrs. Rebeca Mitchell?"

"Yes!"

"Mrs. Mitchell-Beale?"

"Yes, i-is she okay?"

"Can you come with me please, can I call you Mrs Beale?"

"Uh - Y-Yes. Brey, can you come please?"

"Sure"

Aubrey's hand slid into Chloe's as the pair followed the doctor into a private room. Beca lay motionless on the hospital bed, wires were running into her body and she looked extremely pale, Aubrey felt Chloe's grip become vice-like on her hand.

"Mrs. Beale, you should take a seat."

Chloe slid into one of the armchairs next to Beca's bed and grabbed Beca's hand with her other one, slowly turning Beca's two rings on her left hand.

"Mrs. Beale -"

"I'm sorry, I know I said you could call me Mrs. Beale, but can you call me Mrs. Mitchell if anything please?"

"Of course. Mrs. Mitchell, we had to take your wife into surgery, during surgery we found a tumour-"

"As in cancer?"

"Yes, sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Miss. Aubrey Posen, Beca and Chole are my best friends. Are you saying Beca has Cancer?"

"Yes, Miss. Posen, unfortunately that seems to be the case."

Chloe was silent just staring at Beca's face, she looked up at Aubrey, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"W-What happens now?"

"Well Mrs. Mitchell, we'll wait for your wife to wake up and then we'll go through some of the options with you both together. She should be waking up in about an hour. We suggest that maybe you could send Miss. Posen home to get a few overnight things for your wife as we will be keeping her in overnight, I'll come back and check on your wife in about an hour, until then, do you have any questions?"

"I-Is she going to be okay?"

"We're going to run some tests and then we'll take it from there. It really depends on the nature of the tumour and what stage it's in. Most likely chemotherapy will be a factor in your wife's recovery. As I said we'll discuss all the options when your wife wakes up. Excuse me for now ladies."

"Chlo, you good?"

"I-I can't loose her Brey!"

"I know sweetie, I know. I'm gonna go get a bag for Becs and pick up Stacey and I'll be back soon okay? Try not to worry too much Chlo!"

**45 minutes later**

"Hmmm..."

"Baby? You awake?"

"Chlo?"

"Hey Baby"

"W-what? Where am I? Y-you should be in N-New Y-York! I-I Chlo, what's wrong?"

"Becs, don't worry about New York. You're in hospital hunny."

"H-hospital? W-what?!"

"Calm down, shhh, it's okay, shh, calm down Bug."

"Ahh Mrs. Mitchell you're awake!"

"What's going on"

"Mrs. Mitchell -"

"Call me Beca"

"Okay Beca, I'm not sure if your wife has already told you?"

Chloe shook her head slowly.

"Mrs. Mit- Beca, you were brought in about 3 hours ago, your wife found you collapsed and unconscious on your bathroom floor, we took you into surgery as you were almost unresponsive. And we discovered a tumour -"

"I have c-cancer?"

"I'm really sorry Beca"

"Can you just- give me a second with Chlo please?"

"Yes, of course I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

"Baby?"

"I-I Chlo? I huh! I don't know what- I'm so sorry!"

"Rebeca Anne Mitchell, don't you dare! Becs, hunny, look at me!"

Beca slowly turned to face Chloe, at that second Chloe saw how utterly scared Beca was so she leant forward to place a soft kiss on her wife's forehead.

"Baby, firstly, I love you, you know that right?"

"Hmmm"

"You know I love you!"

"I love you too, so much, I feel like I'm letting you down!"

"Beca! Oh Beca! No! Of course you're not! Oh baby is that what you think? God Becs I'm so scared! I'm scared because I can't loose you! You're my everything and I really really don't know what I'd do without you! I _can't _loose you. I hate seeing you look so small in this hospital bed, I hate it because I feel like I can't do anything to help you! And that's all I want to do! I just want to help you, because I love you so much and we're in this together, I promise you 100% in this together!"

"I love you, Mrs. Mitchell - Beale."

"It's actually just Mrs. Mitchell!"

"Huh! Wow! Seriously?"

"Seriously, I love you baby!"

"I love you too!"


	2. Missed

_A.N: Hello again, same trigger warnings as before and everything still applies to this chapter! :)_

"So you've got to take this bag here, it's got her favourite sweats and pyjamas in it, our wedding photo, make sure she takes the necklace I gave her because she takes her rings off and puts them on that, take plenty of blankets, she can't get cold! Her iPod! Make sure she has her iPod and her laptop, but she'll bring that! I gave her a teddy bear but I don't think she likes it much! Call me if anything goes wrong okay?!"

"Chlo, this is Beca's 5 time, she knows what she's doing, you'll be in New York for 3 days, we'll be fine okay! She'll be fine!"

"Okay, but you call me if anything happens! Okay even if she just gets scared, you call me!"

"Hunny, just go and enjoy your big hot shot design meeting okay? I'll be just fine, besides do you really think that Brey and Stacey would let anything happen to me?"

"I know, I know but this is the first one I've missed and I really want to be there with you! Brey, the guest room is all made up for you and Stacey to stay in when you get back from the hospital and there's your key I got cut for you on the console table in the hall by the door."

"Chlo, you're going to miss your flight..."

"I know, I know! Brey could you give us a second?"

"Sure"

"Chloe, I'll be okay, I promise! Just a phone call away right?"

"I love you, be careful! And take it easy!"

"I will, I love you too, now go you crazy ginger!"

They shared a sweet kiss before Chloe waved to Aubrey tears starting to flow and met Beca's eyes one last time before walking over to the boarding gate.

**10 hours later**

"How are you doing Becs?"

"Peachy, you know you and Stacey can go home if you want, I'll be okay here."

"I think Chloe would kill us if we left you alone for a minute let alone the whole night!"

"Besides we don't mind, do we Brey?"

"No, not at all!"

Beca rolled over, determined to try and get some sleep through the pain, a couple of minutes later Aubrey and Stacey could hear her heavy breathing and started to relax.

"It's scary, seeing her like this!"

"I know Brey, I always thought she would beat us all! I don't think I've even seen her with a cold before!"

"Promise me if anything like this ever happens to us, you won't leave?"

"I could never leave you Brey! You know that!"

Their conversation was interrupted as Beca shot up and ran towards the bathroom attached to the room, Aubrey got up to go and sooth Beca when she heard her throwing up but was stopped by Stacey's hand on her wrist. Looking down at her girlfriend Aubrey saw her point towards the door of the room.

"Chloe!"

"Is she in there?"

"Yeah, she just went in."

Chloe walked slowly over to the bathroom door, Beca was on the floor leaning over the toilet. Chloe walked behind her and sat down legs either side of Beca's and rubbed soothing circle on her back.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay, it's okay"

Beca looked up and straight into her wife's eyes, tears flowed down her cheeks as she turned into Chloe grabbing at her shirt and burying her face in her neck.

"Just make it stop, please, Chlo, make it all stop!"

"I would if I could Bug, I would if I could."

When Beca fell asleep in Chloe's arms about 15 minutes later, she scooped her up and brought her back over to the bed. Laying her down and climbing in next to her, Chloe smiled as the younger woman snuggled into Chloe's side, she turned towards Stacey and Aubrey.

"It's pretty bad this time huh?"

"Yeah, she's been like this the past few hours, trying to sleep and throwing up."

"She hasn't been crying though."

"She's in a lot of pain."

"You should have seen Brey when the doctor refused to give her any pain meds though, I thought she was going to bite his head off!"

"Wait, what did you just say?!"

"Chlo, I tried!"

"They're not giving her pain meds?!"

"They said that it stops this round from working properly."

"For fucks sake!"

Their conversation was interrupted by Beca's doctor walking into the room.

"Mrs. Mitchell."

"Can you explain to me why the hell Beca is going through Chemo without any pain meds?!"

"Chloe, we can't give them to her, as I explained to Miss. Posen."

"My wife is clearly in a lot of pain and you're just expecting me to stand by and watch as poison is pumped through her body?!"

"I actually came in to tell you, as Beca seems to be handling this round really well we are going to up the concentration."

"Isn't that going to hurt?"

"Yes Miss. Conrad, but there really isn't much we can do about that. We've tried to make Beca as comfortable as we can, a nurse will be in shortly to adjust Beca's meds."

With that the doctor left the room. Chloe pulled Beca closer to her being careful not to wake her up. Placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She felt Beca stir underneath her and looked down to see her wife opening her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey Bug."

"You're here? I thought it was a dream?"

"I'm here"

"Actually properly here?"

"Actually properly here."

"You've been crying? What's wrong?"

"There upping the concentration Becs"

"Oh"

A nurse walked into the room and over to the bedside.

"Mrs. Mitchell?"

"Beca."

Beca's voice had been so tiny that if all the women weren't looking at her they wouldn't have known she said anything. The nurse explained everything she was doing as she did it, she put a new IV in Beca's hand and linked her up to the fluid bag, she did a full check of all Beca's obs and then left the room.

"You good Baby?"

"Mmm..."

Chloe pulled Beca as close as she could, placing a kiss on the top of her head and started humming 'Titanium'.

**2 hours later**

Chloe was woken up by the rapid movement beside her. She looked over at Stacey and Aubrey who were curled up with each other in the adjacent hospital bed in the room. She felt the movement again. Turning now to Beca she saw a pained expression etched across her wife's face, Beca was tossing a turning and seemed to be having some kind of nightmare.

"Becs? Beca!"

"Chlo?"

"Brey, it's Becs, she's having some kind of nightmare and I can't wake her up!"

Aubrey came over to the other side of Beca's bed and shook her lightly.

"She hasn't had one of these since her firsh chemo!"

"What do you mean?"

"The pain, when it gets really bad it seeps into her sleep."

"Oh my god."

Chloe shook Beca again. Her eyes flew open and she gasped and gulped the air around her, her chest was heaving and there was a thin layer of sweat on her forehead.

"Shhh, it's okay, I've got you, you're okay!"

Beca's whole body shuddered as Chloe brought her into a tight embrace.

"It's okay, it's okay. What was it about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You didn't want me anymore, I was too broken, you left me."

"Oh baby! I could never leave you, you know that! It's you and me Bug, you and me against the world! Oh my god, I can't even leave you for a 3 day business trip let alone forever! I love you so much! Can you promise me something?"

"Mmmm..."

"Promise me you won't leave me"

"Never!"


	3. Music

_A.N: Same trigger warnings as last time and everything still applies, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed._

Beca's eyes flew open, she reached across to the other side of the bed for Chloe but was met with cold sheets. She slipped out of the bed and down the corridor. She could hear a soft melody coming from their music room as she slowly made her way towards it. The door was open and light was spilling onto the hall. Chloe was sat with her back to the door at the baby grand piano, her fingers effortlessly as she played out an acoustic version of the Coldplay song _Us Against the World._ Beca closed her eyes and leant against the door frame, allowing the melody of the song and the sweet tones of her wife's voice overcome her senses.

Oh morning come bursting, the clouds amen

Lift off this blindfold, let me see again

Bring back the water, let your ships roll in

In my heart she left a hole

The tightrope that I'm walking just sways and ties

The devil as he's talking with those angel's eyes

And I just want to be there when the lightning strikes

And the saints go marching in

And sing slow it down

Through chaos as it swirls

It's us against the world

Like a river to a raindrop, I lost a friend

My drunken as a Daniel in a lion's den

And tonight I know it all has to begin again

So whatever you do, don't let go

And if we could float away

Fly up to the surface and just start again

And lift off before trouble

Just erodes us in the rain

Just erodes us in the rain

Just erodes us and see roses

In the rain

Sing slow it down

Slow it down

Through chaos as it swirls

It's us against the world

Through chaos as it swirls

It's us against the world

Beca didn't feel the hot tears rolling down her face as the song ended, she didn't hear her wife get up from the stool and move over to her, she did feel her wife's thumb slowly stroking away the water and her palm against her cheek. Leaning into the touch Beca slowly opened her eyes to smile at the beautiful woman before her.

"That was beautiful Chlo,"

"I meant every word of it"

"I love you"

"As I love you"

"What if I can't do this?"

"It's a good thing we're doing it together then"

"I'm serious Chloe, what happens if I die?"

"Don't, Becs. You won't, I can feel it, in _here._"

Chloe took Beca's hand and layed it against her chest before bringing up the other one to her lips and placing a soft kiss on it.

"I'm scared"

"Me too"

"_Through chaos as it swirls, it's us against the world_"

Chloe closed her eyes, she missed the sound of Beca's voice, she hadn't sung in months and Chloe found herself listening to her voice memos of Beca singing as her wife slept in the hospital.

"Come on you, bed time"

"Bug!"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to beat this"

"I hope so baby"

Chloe awoke the next morning to find Beca's side of the bed empty. Feeling guilty about leaving the smaller woman in the night Chloe got up sliding on a pair of her old Barden sweats and grabbing a comfy top.

She found her wife a few minutes later by following her nose to the kitchen, she stood at the doorway for a few minutes just watching Beca. She moved around the kitchen like a bee (half the reason for her nickname) reaching up and grabbing ingredients and putting them in the pan in front of her. For a few minutes Chloe forgot everything they'd been through in the past couple of months and it felt like 'normal'. Beca was wearing one of Chloe's hoodies and a pair or rather skimpy track shorts. Fed up of just watching her wife, Chloe moved into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman placing a kiss on her exposed neck.

"Morning Bug"

"Morning baby"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed to sleep, I made your favourite"

"Mmmm... French Toast"

"There's coffee in the pot too"

"You did't have any did you?"

"No, I'm not stupid, I have a cup of tea somewhere"

"I'll have tea with you"

"You want coffee Chlo, it's cool, have some. Let me live vicariously through you"

Chloe's laugh filled the kitchen and soon the two girls were sat at their dining room table holding each others hand's as they ate.

"I was thinking"

"That's never good"

"Hush you!"

"Okay, I'll play along what were you thinking?"

"If I get through this-"

"Not if, when."

"Okay, when I get through this, we should fill this house"

"What?"

"With mini yous"

"What do you mean Beca?"

"Well when I built this place I didn't just include loads of spare rooms for no reason"

"Are you saying you want kids?"

"I mean before this, we spoke about it, and I know you want them, I think now I do too!"

"Serious?"

"Dixi Chicks serious"

Chloe jumped up from the table and lifted Beca up in a tight hug. They stayed like that until Beca started coughing violently and Chloe put her down and ran to the kitchen to get her meds. She passed Beca the pills and a glass of water. She slowly rubbed small circles on her back as she drank.

"I'm good"

"You scared me there Bug!"

"Sorry"

"Don't be"

Chloe placed a small kiss on top of Beca's head before grabbing the plates and moving to the sink in the kitchen followed by Beca who slid onto one of the bar stools and opened up her laptop.

"I was doing some research"

"How long have you been thinking about this for?"

"Since my 5th Chemo session, the one you almost missed because of that New York thing"

"Becs that was almost 2 months ago!"

"Well, after we dropped you off at the airport we came back here and well I called my mum"

"Becs-"

"She answered! Funny huh! My mum doesn't speak to me for five years and then I'm almost dying and she picks up the phone just to tell me how disgusting I am!"

"Oh my god!"

"So I called my dad... Not a good idea!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I called your mum, I hope you don't mind, she's just been there for us through everything and I just needed to speak to someone about all of this."

"I was just a phone call away!"

"I know baby, but your mum kind dispelled everything my parents had said and she told me that I'm part of your family now and that I'm her second daughter and I felt so stupid for calling her!"

"You are my family Bug! And now we're going to be making it bigger! I just wished you'd spoken to me about it!"

"I'm sorry"

"Come here"

Beca hopped off the bar stool and into Chloe's arms, feeling safe for the first time in a while.

"I have an appointment tomorrow"

"It's not on the calendar?"

"I know, I didn't want you to worry"

"Becs, why have you got one?"

"They got my test results back earlier than they thought they would and called me this morning"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Us against the world Bug!"

"I love you"

"I love you too!"

"I hope their good!"

"Me, too baby, me too"


	4. All clear

_A.N: Everything is the same as last time :) Thanks for reading! There will be more chapters after this _

When Chloe awoke the next morning, she was alone in the bed. Beca's side was neatly made and this confused Chloe even more. Sliding out of bed she made her way downstairs calling out Beca's name. She stopped however when she saw Stacey sitting on the couch in their living room.

"Stacey? What's going on? Where's Becs?"

"Brey has her"

"What do you mean?"

"She called us this morning and asked if I could look after you whilst she went to her appointment, you were not to be woken up under any circumstances!"

"God that girl is crazy!"

Chloe grabbed the house phone and typed in Beca's number, whilst she waited for it to dial she pulled a jug of orange juice out the fridge.

"Hey, this is Beca Mitchell, I can't get to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you!"

"Stace, she's not picking up!"

"That would be because she and Brey left there phones here!"

"What why?! What if something important happens?"

"Just settle down would you! Take a load off! You've been stressing everyone out by being so stressed out recently! Just come over here and help me with these designs for this Portland apartment I'm working on this week!"

The two sat around the large dining room table and worked solidly for about an hour before Stacey's phone went off in the kitchen.

_Start the ball rolling - Brey_

"Who was it Stace?"

"Oh nobody! How about you go up and get changed?"

"Yeah sure! I'll be back soon"

When Chloe got out the shower she walked over to the dresser in their room. On top of it sat a note and a small box that she swore hadn't been there when she'd got in the shower. She unfolded the note and smiled when she saw Beca's adorably bubbly hand writing.

_Chlo, follow the signs, I love you _

_B x_

She slipped the box open and saw a beautiful ring, with a piece of paper wrapped inside it.

_Sign one! It's a promise ring, look inside it... I love you, now put some clothes on, or don't... I'm happy with both ;)_

_B x_

Chloe grinned and picked up the ring, looking inside it her eyes started to tear up as she ran her forefinger over the inscription;

_Us against the world_

Slipping the ring onto her ring finger she walked over to the closet and grabbed some clothes. Pulling them on she went over to the mirror to check what she looked like, she saw another note taped to the mirror and wondered how she hadn't seen the notes before. She ripped the note down and read it.

_You look beautiful. Stop stressing. How about some lunch?_

_B x _

She put the note in her pocket and headed down to the kitchen.

"Stace? Where are you?"

Walking over to the fridge she found another note.

_She's gone home. There's something on the table for you._

Chloe walked into the dining room and saw loads of paper all over the table. She walked over to it and picked one up.

"Oh Beca, what are you doing?"

Reading over the paper she gasped when she realised what it was, reaching for another one she read over it, then grabbed another, then another, then another. Reaching for her phone she called Beca's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Beca, what the hell?"

"Come outside"

"No, Becs explain this now!"

"Chlo, come out back and I'll explain"

"Fine, I'm not happy with you just so you know!"

"Just come Chloe!"

She walked over to the french doors and opened them. The first person she saw was Aubrey, walking over to her she was embraced in a tight hug.

"What's going on Brey?"

Aubrey handed her a white rose, a note was attached.

_Eye spy with my little eye..._

Chloe looked up and saw Stacey a little further down the garden.

"Go on, she won't bite... you!" Aubry finished with a wink.

"That's gross Brey, seriously where's Beca? I really need to speak with her?"

"Just go Chloe!"

"Hey Chlo! I have a rose for you from your lady!"

"Thanks Stacey! What is this, I'm getting worried!"

"Don't just follow the roses!"

_Someone with gorgeous red hair..._

"Amy is waiting for you..."

Looking up Chloe saw the blonde Australian waving at her.

"GINGE! OVER HERE!"

"Hey Amy-"

"I've missed you!"

"Okay we're hugging now, okay! I've missed you too! It's been what a year?"

"I know! I've come back over for a bit now after I got a call from Shorty! I'm sorry I didn't come over sooner I honestly didn't know!"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Une rose for you m'lady!"

"Thank you!"

_Someone who's eyes never fail to take my breath away..._

"Black Beauty is over there"

"Hey Chlo!"

"Hey Cynthia Rose!"

"A rose for the pretty lady"

_Who's heart and soul are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, every day I find myself wanting to get to know you more and more, we've been together 6 years now, and every single second I'm with you I fall more and more in love with you... There's one more rose for you, look to the trees baby!_

_B x_

"What is she doing?"

"Take a look over there..."

Chloe gasped, in front of her stood a beautiful tree house with a hammock and a picnic table underneath it, it was painted a gorgeous light blue, the most beautiful thing about it was the thing Chloe couldn't take her eyes off; her wife, standing just in front of the picnic table. She was wearing Chloe's favourite jeans and top and had her hair swept back with ringlets framing her face, she wasn't wearing her usual make up but to Chloe she looked more beautiful than ever. Chloe ran to her and enveloped her in her arms bringing her as close as she could placing kisses on her forehead before letting her go.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What was all of this about?"

Beca handed Chloe her final rose. A bigger piece of paper was wrapped around it. Chloe unwrapped it, reading over it again and again she looked up from the paper at Beca who nodded. Tears started flowing down Chloe's cheeks and she let out the breath she'd been holding. Beca wiped away her tears with her thumb a huge grin on her face.

"You did it!"

"We did it"

"WE DID IT!"

"I love you baby!"

"I'm so proud of you! So proud! I knew we could do it! MY BABY DID IT!"

All the other Bellas had gathered around the two girls huge smiles on her faces. Aubrey pulled Beca into a tight hug which was soon joined by Amy calling everyone in for a group hug. The Bellas sat down at the picnic table and conversation was light and happy, they ate lunch and the whole time Chloe's hand never left Beca's her eyes never left Beca's face and the smile never left her lips.

Later in the evening when all the Bellas had settled down for the night in the various guest rooms of the house Chloe and Beca were lying in bed together, Beca in Chloe's arms. Chloe played with Beca's fingers as Beca hummed a tune that had been going round her head.

"We did it.

"We did, so it's all over now?"

"Should be"

"Thank you for my ring"

"Is it okay?"

"It's beautiful"

"Just like you"

"You're such a softie!"

"Tell anyone and they won't be able to find the body!"

"Well that was dark"

"Sorry"

"It's okay, so what happens now?"

"We move on, start our family, travel? What do you want to do? It's been all about me the past year, now it's your turn!"

"Mmmm... I could do a lot of things with this new attitude!"

"Suck a perv!"

"You love it"

"I love you!"

Chloe placed soft kisses down Beca's neck before she heard the soft breathing of her wife signalling that she'd fallen asleep, smiling and the short brunette and kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too Bug!"


	5. 15 years later

Looking back on it, the first sign that something was wrong was the complete _lack _of any sort of noise in the house. For the past 15 years of his life the house had always been filled with music of some kind or shouts from his siblings most of the time there was always someone laughing. But now as he came through the front door and set his bag down in the hall he heard complete and utter silence.

He knew his mom was home, her jeep was in the front drive and their house was too far away from anywhere for her not to drive. Besides she was always here when he got home, he'd come in spend some time with her and then she'd go and pick up his brothers and sister from school. Sometimes she worked nights at the club or stayed later at the radio station but she always let him know if she wasn't going to be home.

"Mom! Where are you?"

He walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and heading upstairs, along the stairs were various family portraits of them all growing up, he was the oldest, then his brother Benji followed by his brother Donald and then the baby of the family; little Aubrey. They all had bright orange hair like their moma apart from himself, although not biologically related to his mom he had her chocolate brown hair and dry sense of humour.

"Mom? It's Beale! Where you at?"

When he didn't get any reply he decided she must be having a nap or something. Making the decision to let her rest, after all she'd been exhausted recently with loads of new artists coming into the studio and the club being really busy, he took the time to go the the music room to work on a song he'd been learning recently. As he rounded the corner he saw his mom's hand sticking out the door to the music room.

"Mom?"

He slowly moved over to her and opened the door, if you didn't look closely it just looked as if Beca had passed out, but Beale knew better than that, the whole time he'd been growing up he'd been taught first aid and what to do if he came in and found his mom unconscious. He noticed the dark circles around her eyes, _she hasn't been sleeping_, putting his hand against her pulse point, _her heartbeat was weak - she hasn't taken her meds, _He ran his fingers across her bare forearms, _her veins are sticking up - she needs a doctor. _Beale froze, all his life he'd been told what to do, he'd been prepared, until now he did the first thing he could thing of, he grabbed his phone from his back pocket and called his moma.

"Hello, this is Chloe-"

"Moma! I need your help!"

"Mitchell please leave your name and a message and I will return your call"

"Shit!"

Not knowing what to do next he called the next person he could think of.

"How's my favourite god-son doing today then?"

"Aunty Brey!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's mom! Icamehomefromschoolandfoundherandshe'snotmovingand Idon'tknowwhattodo"

"Woah! Slow down! Say all that again and remember to breathe!"

"I came home from school expecting mom to be here, she's always here! And I thought she was sleeping or something! But I came to the music room and she's on the floor, she's breathing but only just and I don't think she's taken her meds and she's not moving or responding!"

"Okay, it's okay sweetie, have you called your moma?"

"Yeah, it went straight to voicemail!"

"I need you to calm down for me Beale, can you do that for me?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, who's picking up Donald, Benji and Aub?"

"Mom was meant to!"

"Okay, I'm gonna come straight to you from the office, I need you to call your Aunty Stacie and tell her I need her to go and pick up your brothers and sister. That okay?"

"Yeah"

"Then I want you to call your Aunt Amy, tell her your mom isn't coming into work tonight or tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah"

"Stay calm hunny I'm on my way!"

"Thanks Aunty Brey!"

"Any time, you call me straight back after you've called everyone okay?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

"Hello Stacey Posen?"

"Aunt Stacey it's Beale"

"Hey Beale, everything okay?"

"No, not really!"

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"It's mom! She's, I don't know there's something wrong with her, I called Aunty Brey and she told me to call you and that she said you'd pick up Donald, Benji and Aub?"

"Okay, I'll go get them now, are you okay hunny?"

"I'm scared"

"It's okay, your mom's a fighter, she'll be okay"

"I have to call Aunty Amy now"

"Okay, stay safe okay? I'll see you soon!"

"Heyyyy buddy! What can I do for the second most handsome Mitchell out there?"

"Umm, my mom's collapsed and Aunty Aubrey told me to tell you that she can't come into work tonight or tomorrow!"

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"I'm a little freaked"

He heard Amy lift the phone away from her face.

"Benji! I'm going round to Beca's can you grab Cynthia Rose and Lily and tell them to meet me by my truck!"

"We're coming over, hold tight bud!"

"Thanks Aunty Amy!"

"I called them all, Aunt Stacey said she's going to get them now and then she'll be over, and Aunt Amy said it was fine and is coming over with Aunt Cynthia Rose and Aunt Lily!"

"Okay, I'm just pulling into your street now, can you run down and open the door for me?"

"Yeah"

Beale raced down and got to the door just as Aubrey pulled into the drive way, she hopped out her car in her super smart business suit and ran towards him hugging him tightly.

"You okay?"

"I don't know what to do!"

"It's okay!"

She handed him her coat and bag.

"My phone's in there, you can use that to call your moma, or your own, or the house phone! Can you send Stacey a text letting her know I'm here for me? I'm gonna go upstairs and check on your mom okay?"

"Yeah"

With that Aubrey slipped of her heels and took the stairs two at a time running to the music room.

"Shit! Beca! Becs! Come on! Don't do this to us!"

The doorbell went off seconds later.

"Beale could you get that for me hunny?"

Amy, Cynthia Rose and Lily all stumbled into the house talking at the same time.

"Where's your mom?"

"Have you called Chloe?"

"How are you doing?"

"My mom is upstairs with Aunty Brey, my moma keeps going to voicemail and I don't know what to do!"

"Okay, Lily you take the house phone and go into the kitchen, keep calling Chloe until she picks up, Cynthia Rose you and Beale are gonna go watch a movie or work on your homework or whatever kids do these days and I'm gonna go upstairs and see how Becs and Brey are doing. Sound like a plan? Good! Go!"

Everyone went their separate ways, Lily to the kitchen, Cynthia Rose and Beale to the living room and Amy upstairs.

"Brey, Becs, Where you at?"

"We're in here Amy!"

"Holy sweet samosas!"

"I know, can you help me lift her through to the bedroom?"

"Yeah, how do you want to do this?"

"How strong are you?"

"Give her to me"

Amy lifted Beca easily in her arms as Aubrey led the way and opened the bedroom door, Amy placed her down on the soft bed and turned to Brey.

"What do we do? Call an Ambulance? No, not yet, I need you to go into their bathroom cabinet and bring me that clear box that's labeled 'Beca's meds'"

"Got it!"

The door bell rang again.

"Can you go get that?"

Amy ran down the stairs and flung open the door to be met with the other three Mitchells all laughing and giggling, as soon as they saw her they all ran at her and enveloped her in a group hug. Making eye contact with Stacey she told all the kids to go find Beale and Cynthia Rose. 

"What's going on Amy?"

"Brey's upstairs with Beca, who looks shit!"

"Amy! There are kids around!"

"Sorry! Lily's in the kitchen, we still haven't got a hold of Chloe, Cynthia Rose is in the living room with the kids and I was helping Brey up until a few seconds ago!"

"Can you go with Cynthia Rose and I'll go back up and see if Brey needs any more help?"

"Sure thing! Let me know if I can do anything!"

"Brey, it's me! What's going on?"

"She hasn't been sleeping or taking her meds properly by the looks of things!"

"Chloe wouldn't let that happen!"

"I don't think Chloe knows!"

_Brrriiinnnggg Briiinnnggg_

"I'll get it! Hello, this is the Mitchell house!"

"Stacey! What the hell is going on?! I have loads of missed calls and messages that I can't understand! And what are you doing at the house? Where's Becs?"

"Chloe! Why haven't you been picking up your phone!?"

"I was in a meeting, what's going on!"

"You need to come home right now!"

"Pass her to me?"

"Chloe, I'm passing you to Brey"

"Brey, what the hell is going on?"

"It's Beca, Beale came home from school and found her collapsed in the music room."

"The kids?"

"Don't worry their being looked after, Stacey picked them up from school and they're downstairs with Amy and Cynthia Rose right now"

"And Becs?"

"She's in a pretty rough state, it looks like she hasn't been looking after herself very well!"

"I'll be there in 10!"

"Okay!"

10 minutes turned out to be a lot longer. When Chloe finally got home all the kids were in bed, Cynthia Rose, Lily and Amy were all passed out on the sofa, Stacey was sat in the kitchen eating and AUbrey was nowhere to be seen.

"Chloe! Where the hell have you been?"

"My boss, he wouldn't let me leave, then Jesse came-"

"Jesse?! What the fuck was he doing there?"

"I-I It's I'll tell you later, where's Beca?"

"Your room with Brey"

"Thanks"

Racing up the stairs she decided to check on her kids, she cracked the door open to Beale's room assuming he'd be the only one awake. The lights were still on but Beale was lying on his bed, eyes closed arms wrapped around Aubrey's sleeping form, on the floor on a blanket mattress Donald and Benji were fast asleep. Flicking off the lights Chloe smiled to herself before closing the door and running to her bedroom. The lights were on and she could see Beca lying on the bed. She rushed towards her wife but was stopped when she heard her best friend's voice coming from Beca's armchair in the corner of their room.

"She's okay, don't wake her."

"What happened?"

"Beale found her, freaked out because he thought she was dead, called you and when you didn't pick up he called me."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Lack of sleep, she hasn't been taking her meds Chlo"

"What?"

"Her meds from the past 5 days are all still in that box."

Aubrey motioned towards the box on the bed.

"I had to inject them into her to get her to start breathing again!"

"I-I-I How?"

"Chlo, I'm saying this as your best friend but also Beca's doctor, you can't let her get away with this! She HAS to take her meds, no matter what!"

"I didn't know Brey!"

"I've spoken to Amy, she's not letting Beca come into work for the next two weeks, she's been pushing herself too hard and she needs to rest"

"Brey I honestly didn't know! She's usually really good at all this stuff and I've always fallen asleep first! I - I I didn't know!"

"Could you not see the signs Chloe?! Your own kids thought their mom was dying! Chloe they saw the signs before you did!"

"Chlo?"

"Beca! Oh my god! Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? Shit! Becs I'm so sorry! Oh my god! I'm so sorry Beca I'm so sorry!"

"Chloe, give her some space to breathe! Beca if you're okay, I'm gonna go down stairs and spend some time with Stace? Beale already asked everyone to stay the night and I don't see the girls moving any time soon so I think me and Stace are gonna take the guest room if that's okay with you guys?"

"Yeah sure Brey! Thanks for everything today!"

"It's fine Chlo, take care of her tonight and talk in the morning, I love you both!"

With that Aubrey left the room closing the door softly behind her. Chloe slipped off her heels and suit jacket, slowly undoing her blouse she slipped it off and unzipped her skirt. Beca now had a full view of her wife's gorgeous body that even after having 4 kids looked exactly like it had 15 years ago. Chloe walked over to their dresser before pulling out one of Beca's old band t-shirts and a pair of track shorts. quickly taking off her bra she pulled the clothes on and climbed into bed with her wife. Beca sat up very very slowly, wincing as every movement sent sharp shots of pain all over her body, which didn't go unnoticed by Chloe, who remained silent. Beca climbed out of her clothes and grabbed on of Chloe's hoodies which was way to big for her and a pair of shorts before slowly getting back into bed with Chloe.

"How long?"

"I didn't think they were working anymore"

"How long Beca?"

"About a week"

"A week?! Jesus Christ Beca! You didn't think to talk to me about this?!"

"I couldn't"

"You couldn't?! What happened to us against the world Beca?! What happened to us facing everything the world threw at us together?! What about the kids?! How would I explain that to them!? Huh?! Oh sorry guys, your mum has died from cancer because she stopped taking her meds because she STOPPED TAKING HER MEDS?! What the hell is wrong with you Rebeca?!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why would you do that to us?! Please explain to me because I'm fucking lost!"

"I couldn't!"

"No you do not get to put your walls up now! We've been married for 20 years! You're not the same alt girl you were in college Becs! So please you have to explain this to me because I just do not understand!"

"I can't do this right now Chloe!"

"No we ARE doing this now! Rebeca Anne Mitchell you get your ass back in this bed RIGHT NOW!"

"Chlo-"

"Don't Chlo me!"

"I don't feel-"

"Beca! Oh my god! Aubrey!"

"What happened?!"

"We were talking about her meds!"

"We heard your whole conversation Chloe that wasn't talking!"

"I shouldn't have yelled at her!"

"No you really shouldn't have! Help me get her back to the bed!"

"Brey I didn't know this was going to happen!"

"It's okay Chlo! Go speak to Stacey quickly, we got a call from Benji, you need to speak to her she'll explain it all!"

"Stace?"

"In here"

"You okay?"

"She really couldn't tell you..."

"What?"

"It was Jesse"

"Jess- What was Jesse?"

"He blackmailed her"

"Sorry?"

"Benji just called me, Jesse showed up at his apartment about an hour ago and explained everything to him"

"Stacey, I really don't understand"

"Jesse showed up here about a week ago and told her that she could either come with him, divorce you and leave the kids to marry him or stay here. She said she'd never leave you guys so apparently he gave her a choice of staying here; choice one was that she stopped taking her meds and kept quiet while she slowly died or he took her family away in 'his own special way' and so she'd have to end up with him, she couldn't tell anyone because he threatened you and the kids so Beca being Beca she put you guys before herself and well the rest you know!"

"Oh my god!"

"Are you okay?"

"I screamed at her! Oh my god! I screamed at her and the whole time she was just trying to protect us! What have I done! What's Jesse doing now?!"

"Benji called the police"

"Thank god! I'm sorry excuse me Stacey I need to go see Beca"

"Hey Baby"

"Chlo?"

"I'm so sorry Bug! I'm so sorry! Stacey just explained everything to me! I'm sorry I yelled"

"No, I'm sorry"

"How are you feeling?"

"Rough"

"I'm so sorry baby!"

"Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just hold me?"

"Oh course baby! Thank you"

"For what?"

"For not letting him touch our babies, for not letting him touch me"

"Never"

"I love you"

"Always"

"God! Never scare me that much again please baby!"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be! Just please don't do it again!"

"Okay hunny!"

"You tired?"

"Exhausted"

"Sleep now Bug, I'll be right here when you wake up, I love you"

"Love you more"

"Never"


End file.
